1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) device, and more particularly to a plasma display panel device, a white linearity control device and a control method thereof, which are capable of suppressing variation of white linearity caused by uniformity of the PDP.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) are flat panel displays that use plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images. The PDPs include, according to their size, more than several tens to millions of pixels arranged in the form of a matrix. These PDPs are classified into a direct current (DC) type and an alternating current (AC) type according to patterns of waveforms of driving voltages applied thereto and discharge cell structures thereof.
The DC PDP has electrodes exposed to a discharge space, thereby causing current to directly flow through the discharge space during application of a voltage to the DC PDP. In this connection, the DC PDP has a disadvantage in that it requires a resistor for limiting the current. On the other hand, the AC PDP has electrodes covered with a dielectric layer that naturally forms a capacitance component to limit the current and protects the electrodes from the impact of ions during discharge. As a result, the AC PDP is superior over the DC PDP in regard to a long lifetime.